Vanished
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Amy Rose has Vanished and without a trace of her left to find. Her friends searched for about a month and gave up. Sonic and Shadow still search but have never found her anywhere, Tails comes up with a solution, will they ever find her? Why did she vanish in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

**Vanished **

**Disclamier: I don't Own STH**

**Chapter 1**

**Sonic's POV **

It's quiet yeah a little to quiet around here if you ask me. Eggman hasn't attacked in about two months since we got back from fighting the Metarex in space. But that's not what I'm worried about, when he does decide to attack I'll be ready to take him down again, no matter what he's planning. No, what's bothering me is that I haven't seen or heard from a certain pink hedgehog in those two months, which is pretty unusual if you ask me.

After a run this morning I decided to take a nap under a tree in the Mystic Ruins since I got up to early and for some reason Amy just happened to appear in my thoughts. I guess that pink flower over there is the cause of it. I gazed over it and realize that I haven't seen her in those two months. When I first realised this, me and rest of the team started looking for her and still we haven't found any trace of her.

My first thought was Eggman had captured her, but after breaking into his base at least twice to make sure I was convinced that he hadn't and he swore that he hadn't and said I would be the first to know if he had cause he'd probably want an emerald. This brings me back to square one, I'm getting so frustrated now, how could she just leave like that and not tell anyone? It just isn't like her. Surely she would have told Cream, but nope Cream said she hasn't seen her, I even asked Rouge and still nothing.

We're all worried about her, what if something's happened to her? I'd never forgive myself. I heaved a big sigh I'd have to give up my search today the sun was setting, the rest of the gang had given up a month ago but I still search on my travels, just for any sign of her. Shadow does to since he runs a lot.

I stretched my legs and was off in a blue blur back to the Mystic Ruins and to Tails workshop, I didn't feel like sleeping in a tree tonight. As usual I found Tails working on the Tornado he's always thinking of ways to make it better so we can fight Eggman guess he's had a bit of a brainstorm it looked completely different.

I whistled at the sight of it, it was pretty impressive "wow Tails you've totally changed the Tornado."

Tails flew down and stood next to me to get a better look, he looked pretty proud of himself, "yip, what do you think Sonic? I've added something that might help us find Amy as well," Tails said while wiping some oil stains off his fur. He seemed pretty proud of himself.

My eyes went wide maybe now we'll have a better chance at finding her, I gotta know what it is cause I'll do anything right about now, "what is it?"

Tails motioned for me to follow to the side of the Tornado he pushed a green button and a hatch opened and reveled a compartment that house two chaos emeralds, "whoa Tails, two emeralds where'd you find'em?" I was pretty impressed.

Tails closed the hatch, "I found them on a test flight last week, come on and I'll show what the emeralds will do."

We jumped up to the cockpit and he showed me the controls, there was a screen next to them. "I've got some of Amy's dna all I have to do is put this hair in this little hole here and it should bring up her location, if we're luckily," Tails explained as he dropped the hair in a small hole just above the screen.

I raised my eyes, how on earth did he get that? "Where'd you get that?"

Tails rubbed his head, "well me and Cream went to Amy's house yesterday just to make sure everything was okay and I found it on her pillow that's when I got this idea."

I shrugged guess I'm all for it if it helps us find her, sure enough the screen started beeping and a pink dot appeared in a place that I knew all to well I was shocked cause I've searched that place thousands of times, "I can't belive it, Tails that's in the Mystic Ruins!"

Tails frowned, "yeah but you've must have missed it."

I stared at the screen to get a better look at it, "that must be way deep inside even a bit that I've never been to, how would she managed to even get there?" I was a little puzzled it was just impossible.

Tails shrugged, "I don't know but she got there, the question now is, is how do _we_ get there?"

I was stumped on this one I could probably run through the tops of the tree's, but the tree's are really thick around this part. Tails pushed a button on the Tornado and it revealed two large claws that could probably cut through anything.

Tails seemed to think for a moment, "hm, I wonder if these would help? I think they could cut through the thick tree's and that would allow us to get through, we could also use walk mode on the tornado. Whadddya think Sonic?"

I whistled at the sight of them, "jeez Tails, you sure you got them sharp enough? We might have good shot at it. Plus I'm all for it if it helps us find Amy," I grinned with excitement at the thought of finding Amy. I just hope that when we find her that nothings happened to her cause I'd never forgive myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vanished **

**Chapter 2**

**Sonic's POV**

Tails got the tornado ready the very next morning, I had already been up and on a run by the time he'd got up and had it sitting out on the runway, waiting for me to return. He had it already set up in walk mode to, so I guess he was ready to go. I skidded to a halt, right next to it and spotted the yellow fox fiddling around with a couple of wire's on the side of the plane.

"You ready to go buddy?"

"Sure thing Sonic I'm ready when you are and this time I know we have a chance at finding Amy," Tails give a determinded expression.

I nodded and I hope he's right, "come on we should get going."

Tails flew up to the cockpit and took hold of the controls while I prefer to sit on the wing heh, it's more fun on the outside than sitting inside. We headed straight for the Mystic Ruins and we made it through the places where the tornado could actually fit. After a few hours we reached the deepest part of the ruins.

Tails suddenly the stopped the tornado and I went closer to the cockpit to see what was up, "hey, Tails something wrong?"

Tails looked puzzled, "hm, I don't think we can go any further I didn't realise the tree's would be as thick as this. The tornado did get us pretty far in though more than I thought, so it looks like we'll have to walk from here on in."

I gazed over the tree's, he's right we'll just have to leave the plane here. I guess if Amy made it through then we can to. "Hm, I think your right," we jumped out the tornado and began walking. As we got further in it seemed to get darker and darker but the day light from above offered just enough light for the two of us to see.

"This place is kinda creepy dontcha think Sonic?" Tails asked as we trailed on through moving a lot of branches out of the way as we went. He was right it was kinda creepy but it bother me as much as it bothered him It just makes me wonder why Amy would come to a place like this.

"Yeah, why would Amy wanna come here? That's what I want to know."

Tails nodded and he soon stopped when an illumines purple light made its way through the gaps of the tree's. "What was that?!" He questioned in alarm.

I frowned, "I don't know but let's find out!"

We walked further in and soon came to a clear area that had no tree's and just a patch of grass with a flat stone on the middle. What sat on top of it shocked both me and Tails cause what we found was Amy and it looked as if she was meditating on top of the stone.

"Ammmy..." I breath out.

Suddenly her hammer appeared in front of her and it was illuminating that purple aura. It levitated in the air and hovered for a few seconds before smashing down on the ground making a big hole in the process. Me and Tails had to jump out the way when the aura whished by us.

My eyes went wide in shock at the force of how it came to towards, "whoa.."

I looked back at Amy me and Tails hid behind a tree, I raised my eyes but I then narrowed them. I started to move towards her as I hoped to snap her out of it. "Sonic, what are you doing?!" Tails yelled in a hushed whisper.

I didn't answer, I kepted moving forward suddenly her hammer appeared again, I gulped and regretted moving from the tree's. I've got to wake her up, "Amy wait it's me!"

The hammer stopped mid way and just above my head I sighed in relief that I didn't get squshed by it. After sweatdropping I looked at Amy her eyes were wide open and the aura surrounding her had disappeared. She seemed rather shocked that I was here.

"Soooonic..."

"Heh, hey Ames," I waved with a smile.

Amy stood from where she sat and climbed off the stone she sat on, she looked pretty worried about something I was kinda annoyed that she wasn't happy to see me. I mean she normally is isn't she? "Sonic, you can't be here?!" Amy said with frown.

I was confused to say the least when she said that, "well I wait, what?"

Amy sighed, "I'm sorry I can't tell you. Please you just have to leave right now!"

I blinked twice I was even more confused now. "Amy you've been missing for two months I can't just leave you when I've just found you, what have you been doing anyway?!"

Amy looked really nervous, "I'm really sorry I just can't tell you!"

Suddenly black and purple mist seemed to gather over the area around us, Amy gasped out of fright "oh, no Sonic please just leave I'll be back soon!"

I don't get it why did she want me to leave so badly? An evil laughter sent shivers up my spine. Hm I've heard that laughter before but can't remember where. Amy pushed me into the tree's which shocked me since she pushed rather hard.

I ducked inside the bushes as a dark blue and mencing looking hedgehog emeraged from the mist I growled, so I did know that laughter. What's he doing with Amy?

"So...Miss Rose tell me why have you stopped?"

I saw Amy shaking a little she looked petrified of him, "um, I..I got tired."

He didn't seem to pleased he would have almost grabbed Amy if I hadn't stopped him, I stood in front of Amy with my arms out wide protecting her. His evil laughter begun again once he layed his eyes on me. "Well, now what do we have here? If it isn't Sonic the hedgehog my old buddy!" He said with a snicker, I could actaully see the venom dripping from his mouth.

"I'm not your buddy!" I replied back with just as much venom as I could muster. I could feel myself getting angry but I can't let my dark side take over, I would only kill him out of rage.

"Indeed, I guess we're way past that now, huh?"

I growled, "what are you doing with Amy?!" I in a demdaning voice.

He smirked "It's actaully got nothing to do with you blue boy. Me and Amy used to be buddies to didn't we? That is... until she broke my heart? I guess this is her way of saying she's sorry!"

Now I was shocked I looked at Amy who was glaring at him, she didn't say a word though. "So, if ya would like to beat it Sonic I would appreaciate it!"

No way was I leaving, I growled and placed a protective arm in front of Amy. "I'm not leaving Amy with you!"

He laughed evilly "so, you dare to challenge me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Vanished **

**Chapter 3**

**Sonic's POV**

I couldn't believe it, a hedgehog who used to be my friend was standing in front of me and he had been the source of Amy's disappearance for the past two months. A growl escaped my mouth as my fists clenched together, "I guess I could accept your challenge but you wouldn't stand a chance against me, you do remember how fast I am, right?" I said with a grin on my face, there's no way he could be me he always thought he could.

He chuckled as he folded his arms, "still as cocky as ever I see, you haven't changed a bit. And of course I remember your speed how could I forget? But you'll be very surprised to know, that I've become stronger. So I think I have a fair chance at beating you annnnnd I would take great pleasure in it," he smirked at me.

A smile appeared on my face and my eyes narrowed,"well what are we waiting for?"

I moved forward only to be stopped by Amy she stood in front of me with her arms out wide, "Sonic stop!"

"A-Amy."

"Sonic please don't fight him, he's being serious he's really strong, he could..." She stopped and I think I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Hehheheh, I'd listen to her Sonic, if I were you."

I frowned at him, "Ames I have to."

She gasped as I gently pushed her aside and turned into a ball and I rammed right into him, he was slammed up against a tree. A groan was heard from him and he struggled to get up "Come on you can do better than that and I thought you said you were stronger," I gave him a sly smile he got up onto his feet.

"Oh I am stronger, stronger than when you last saw me. You don't know the half of it!"

"Well then let's see it," my eyes shot open when he began to glow.

"Very well Sonic, get a load of this!" Within a matter of seconds and with a flash of blue light he was right behind me.

"Wha..." I didn't even finish my sentence when he'd punched my face and sent me flying in the same direction as I sent him and straight into a tree.

That actually hurt, normally I can take it and it doesn't bother me so much but that's when I'm fighting Eggman this is totally different. I struggled to get up while using the tree as my support, I then wiped the blood from my face, "wow you really are stronger and where'd you get that power? You've never had that before."

He lit up again while chuckling "let's just say I had help from little miss pinky here, I give my thanks to her."

A glanced towards Amy who was looking at the ground and rubbing her arms, he lit up more and more but for some reason the power seemed to die down, I raised my eyes in confusion when he hadn't attacked me. "What, what's going on? My power!" He yelled.

He turned to Amy who was right behind him, "Why is my power dying down?!" He yelled furiously at her.

Amy looked panicked "um, I don't know you haven't fully absorbed it yet!"

He growled and went closer to Amy I frowned and quickly raced to her stopped in front of her to stop him from getting any closer to her. He growled, "Arrgh, this can't happen I will have that power Amy, you haven't seen the last of me!" With that said the hedgehog ran far into the tree's.

I watched him run off with my fist clenching in anger, Tails came out from the tree's. "Who was that Sonic?"

"Denzil," I said with venom.

We went back to the workshop, Amy had been really quiet on the way there and when we reached the workshop I just had to ask her something, "Ames how do you know him and what's he up to?!"

Her eyes went wide, "um, well I knew him when I was younger."

That surprised me I knew him round about the same time as Amy, "what does he want with you?" I asked since I pretty curious to know. She didn't answer me though since the rest of the gang had come by. Everyone had turned up even Shadow. Cream wouldn't stop hugging her and her, Cream and Rouge pretty much talked all night well until it got late.

After everyone left I offered to run her home, she agreed so I scooped her up in my arms made to her house in a Sonic second. Once we arrived I placed her down and she opened her door with a key that was under her door mat. "We looked after your as best we could," I said towards her, she smiled as we walked inside.

"Thanks Sonic."

I was about to turn and walk out out her door when she stopped me, "wait Sonic...Um would, would you mind staying with me tonight?" She asked while shuffling about with her feet.

My mouth hung open a little for some reason I did wanna stay. I don't know whether its cause I haven't seen her in so long or I don't want her to leave again, "uh I don't know Amy..."

"Pleaassse? I just don't wanna be alone," I studied her face she looked a little scared.

Letting out a sigh I nodded "okay I'll stay."

She smiled "thanks Sonic I'll make up the spare bedroom for you!"

I smiled and watched as she ran up the stairs while yelling to make myself at home. I did exactly as she said and sat down on the couch and watched the TV. After a few minutes of flicking through countless channels and finding nothing good on I was about to give up when Amy came back down in the living room with her pj's on.

"Hey Ames got any good movies? There's nothing on TV."

"Umm how about Paranormal Activity?"

I shrugged and she put it in the dvd player, we watched a few films on the couch and somehow Amy ended up sitting right next to me, she fell asleep during the middle of the last film. I felt pretty tired myself so I carried her up to her and then headed to the spare room.


End file.
